


Solitudes partagées

by MissKitty28



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty28/pseuds/MissKitty28
Summary: "Quelque part, Peeta et elle étaient encore dans cette arène —et le seraient éternellement." Court aperçu des pensées de Katniss.





	Solitudes partagées

Si les jeux avaient changé leurs vies pour toujours,

Tout comme ils avaient fait de leur relation un solide rempart, indéfectible,

Ils avaient surtout rendu leurs solitudes plus grandes.

À chaque pas dans le trop-plein du monde extérieur, Katniss ressentait cette différence. C’était comme être entourée d’un mur d’incompréhension ; comme si la distance entre elle et les _autres_ faisait à jamais partie d’elle.

Les attaques de panique se succédaient, elle ne supportait plus être approchée.

Comment faire comprendre sa détresse à ces _autres_ qui ne parlaient pas (ou plus) le même langage ?

Quelque part, Peeta et elle étaient encore dans cette arène —et le seraient éternellement.

Le coeur battant —au rythme des pertes qu’ils avaient subies ou dont ils avaient été alternativement les bourreaux et les témoins impuissants— leurs mains se cherchaient et se trouvaient.

Leurs solitudes n’avaient plus la même saveur une fois partagées.


End file.
